Hold Me Tight
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Aku dan kamu adalah satu. Ketika kau tersenyum, dalam hati aku bahagia. Ketika kau sedih, dalam hati aku menahan amarah untuk memukul orang yang membuatmu sedih. Ketika kau hidup, aku hidup. Ketika kau pergi, aku...


Hold Me Tight

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

_Canon._

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Aku dan kamu adalah satu. Ketika kau tersenyum, dalam hati aku bahagia. Ketika kau sedih, dalam hati aku menahan amarah untuk memukul orang yang membuatmu sedih. Ketika kau hidup, aku hidup. Ketika kau pergi, aku...

.

.

.

(Sasuke POV)

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang seringkali kita kunjungi. Jembatan penghubung. Yang menghubungkan kau dan diriku. Duniaku dan duniamu. Kita yang sangat berbeda bisa bersatu. Hal yang tidak masuk akal.

.

.

(Flashback)

Awal kita bertemu dimana malam itu malam yang paling dingin diantara malam yang lain. kau tengah menangis dibawah pohon Sakura dengan _kimono Tsumugi_mu yang telah usang dan terlihat ditambal dibeberapa bagian. Menangis dalam diam di malam hari ketika aku hendak pulang dari rumah Guru Besar. Menyadari bahwa ada dirimu yang kini tengah duduk disana dengan wajah yang kau kubur diantara lututmu, aku melewatimu begitu saja. namun setelah melewati jembatan, pikiranku tidak tenang. Aku kembali lagi menuju tempatmu dan mencoba menyentuhmu.

Dingin.

Tanganmu dingin sekali. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku melepas _Kinagashi _bagian luar untuk menyelimuti tubuhmu yang menggigil. Aku tak mendengar hembusan nafasmu. Segera kubawa kau menuju rumah Guru Besar. Membopongmu dengan kepedulian entah dari mana, mengetuk pintu dengan ketukan yang keras dan tak sabar tentu membuat Guru Besar terkejut. Namun ia tetap memperbolehkan kita masuk dan langsung merawatmu. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Orang yang kini tengah panik bukanlah diriku. Orang yang kini tengah menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri bukanlah diriku. Orang ini bukanlah aku. Bisa-bisanya begitu peduli dengan orang yang bahkan belum kukenal.

Guru Besar keluar dari kamar perawatan. Dan berkata bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. entah mengapa mendengar hal itu aku lega. Walaupun masker yang Guru Besar pakai menutupi sebagian wajahnya-termasuk bibirnya. Aku tahu ia tersenyum kecil. Namun aku berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan meminta izin untuk berpamitan pulang.

"Bisa temani orang tua ini minum teh terlebih dahulu?" dengan caranya berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang punggung. Pasti ada yang ingin ia bicarakan.

_Ocha_ yang masih hangat terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul. Namun Guru tak mengucapkan satu katapun.

Aku hanya diam saja dan meneguk ocha yang kini tinggal setengah.

"Tidak merasa dingin?" pertanyaan Guru menyadarkanku bahwa aku merasa dingin saat itu juga. Dan baru tersadar juga kalau aku hanya memakai pelapis putih. Aku yang masih menyadari kondisiku mendengar Guru tertawa. Melihatku yang mengerutkan alis, Guru berkata, "Semua orang bertindak lewat akal pikiran. Namun terkadang, naluri mereka muncul pada saat-saat yang langka."

Lalu dengan santainya ia meminum _ocha_. Meninggalkanku dengan spekulasi-spekulasi yang memenuhi pikiranku. Apa yang selama ini kupelajari dari beliau bukan menjurus kedalam hal seperti ini. Ke hal yang tak dapat ditebak.

Kepastian membuktikan segalanya.

Kepastian harga mati.

Naluri tiap orang berbeda-beda, tergantung pembawaan orang itu sendiri.

Berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, ia sempat berkata,"Menginaplah dulu disini, hujan belum reda."_ Hei, sejak kapan hujan?mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru melewati ruangan yang kujadikan tempat tidur. Mengusap wajah dan merengganggkan tubuh lalu merapihkan _futon, _ aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranku. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku tak mendapati siapapun. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman.

Disanalah ia, gadis yang semalam kutolong. Tengah memasak dengan salah satu tangan yang sibuk mengipas api agar tidak padam, dan mengaduk masakan dengan sendok kayu.

Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang. Warna rambutnya yang indah seperti bunga sakura. Jemarinya yang lentik dan lengannya yang sedikit tersingkap karena _tsumugi_ yang ia pakai sudah terlalu kecil untuknya menampilkan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Tunggu. Apa yang aku bicarakan.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tidak. Ada yang aneh dari diriku. Tapi apa?

Aku merasa jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir entah dari mana asalnya.

Sensasi ini, begitu memabukkan. Namun perlahan ada perasaan gugup. Semakin ingin tahu semakin ingin menghindar. Maka dari itu aku kembali memasuki rumah.

"Tuan, sudah bangun?" suara itu. Membutuhkan beberapa saat untukku membalikkan badan ke arahnya dan memasang ekspresi tenang.

Matanya.

Kelopak matanya yang berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga.

Matanya yang hijau. Indah. Seakan hidup.

Pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Bibirnya yang ranum tengah tersenyum.

"Hn." Masih dengan posisinya yang jongkok. Ia tersenyum namun tak menatap langsung ke arahku. Ia menunduk. Seakan ia adalah budak.

"Maafkan saya yang telah berbuat lancang memakai peralatan ini. Saya ingin membalas budi Tuan yang telah menolong saya."

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu." Yang mengobatinya Guru Besar 'kan? Bertemu dengannya hanya kebetulan.

Senyumnya seketika memudar. Menata ekspresinya kembali lalu berkata, "Maafkan saya yang telah lancang mengambil kesimpulan. saya-"

"Hn. Aku mandi dulu."

Aku sadar bahwa pada saat itu aku begitu sinis padamu. Mendiamkan kau yang bertanya kepadaku seakan-akan kau tak pantas mendapat jawabanku. Itu karena aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang terjadi pada diriku ada penyebabnya. Dan kurasa aku telah menemukan jawabannya.** Penyebab semua ini adalah kau.**

.

.

.

Guru baru terbangun ketika matahari sudah cukup tinggi untuk memulai aktifitas. Beliau memang tergolong orang yang selalu terlambat dan membaca buku yang edarannya langka sekali. Buku dewasa yang harganya lebih tinggi dibanding buku pengetahuan. Ia tetap membelinya dan dengan berani membacanya dimana saja. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri, meski sifatnya itu tidak dapat diubah. Ia tetaplah Guru Besar. Yang dihormati seluruh masyarakat. Bahkan pemimpin negara seringkali meminta nasihat kepadanya.

Dengan mengacak-acak rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu ia menyapaku dan gadis itu di ruang makan.

Setelah Guru datang. Gadis itu langsung menyiapkan makanan dan meletakkannya di meja. Sementara ia segera duduk diluar..

.

.

Ia bertingkah seolah ia adalah budak.

.

.

"Sakura. Ikutlah makan disini." Ajak Guru yang menaikkan alisnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana Guru bisa mengenal gadis ini?

Aku memperhatikan gadis itu dengan teliti. Ia yang tengah duduk bersimpuh menundukkan kepalanya. Disekitar lehernya terlihat kalung bermata giok dengan warna hijau seperti warna matanya, ditengah-tengahnya terukir bunga berbentuk sakura.

_Jadi itu. _ Pikirku.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak pantas berada ditempat yang sama dengan Tuan. Tuan adalah orang yang terpelajar. Sedangkan saya tidak. Hamba hanyalah seorang budak yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Ampuni hamba."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia sedang bersujud. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. Aku tidak menyukai hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan mendahului Guru memakan makanan yang telah hal itu, Guru hanya menghela nafas dan memulai memakan makanan yang telah gadis itu siapkan setelah berkata, "Kita akan bicara lagi."

.

.

Acara makan sudah selesai, aku langsung pamit kepada Guru. Sempat menimbang-nimbang hanya memakai pelapis putih. Meminjam pakaian Guru bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Mendengar perkataanku yang meminta izin akan pamit malah membuat Guru tertawa.

.

"Kau yakin dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Sakura-nama gadis itu yang tengah membersihkan meja makan menoleh ke arahku dan segera lari.

.

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar." Aku mulai menyiapkan alasan yang mungkin bisa diterima oleh Ibu, err- tercebur di sungai?

.

"Mau meminjam pakaianku?" Tanya Guru saat aku tengah memakai alas kaki.

.

"Tidak usah Guru." Aku membungkuk memberikan tanda penghormatan lalu melangkah pergi.

.

"Tunggu Tuan, tunggu!" aku menoleh dan berhenti melangkah. Sakura nyaris menabrakku. Tidak siap dengan pemberhentian mendadakku.

.

"Huft. Untung terkejar." Tangannya tengah memeluk _Kinagashi_ku sambil mengusap dadanya. Namun tangannya yang satulagi, mencengkram lenganku. Aku menatap tangannya. Rasa hangat seakan mengalir dari tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Ia menyadari tatapanku yang mengarah ke tangannya. Dengan cepat ia melepasnya dan seketika itu juga rasa hangat itu hilang. Digantikan dengan rasa canggung.

"Tuan, ini pakaiannya. Maafkan saya yang telah merepotkan Tuan." Ia menyerahkan _Kinagashi_ku sambil menunduk. Aku menerimanya dan segera memakainya.

.

"Terimakasih Tuan." Ia tersenyum. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak menyangka apa yang ia lakukan memberikan dampak yang besar pada tubuhku.

Aku langsung membalikkan badan tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan melangkah pulang.

Aku mengusap dadaku.

_masih berdegup kencang._

Harum. Wangi tubuh gadis itu._ Sakura._

.

.

To be Continued

Note :

Entah ini berhasil kerasa Canon apa enggak. Ini belum tamat. Nungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi.

Untuk yang di italic :

Tsumugi : pakaian zaman dulu yang kainnya kasar, biasanya dipakai sama orang yang derajatnya rendah.

Kinagashi : pakaian laki-laki yang tidak resmi. Digunakan untuk keluar rumah. Tidak ada lambang keluarga.

Ocha : teh.

Kritik dan saran silahkan : )


End file.
